1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a high density terminal block with a low profile and compact assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic systems, such as uninterruptible power supplies, generally include terminal blocks to facilitate connection between two groups of wires. It is common to use DIN terminal blocks with terminals that are fixed to the electronic system and whereby electrical connections to the electronic system are made.